Secret
by blue sapphire lady
Summary: They never told anyone because it was their secret.


Title: Secret

Summary: They never told anyone because it was their secret.

(Author's Note: Don't have a lot to say except enjoy!)

Chapter 1-Your Mine

He glared at her. She glared back at him. Both were too stubborn and determined not to loose this battle and neither of the two were looking anywhere near defeat.

"It's you," he said scowling.

"I'm not happy to see you either," she replied, scowling as well.

They continued their staring competition, waiting to see who was the one who'd look away. A few minutes passed in silence.

Finding it pointless to continue staring at the arrogant teenage boy in front of her, Hermione broke the eye contact. She could practically hear him smirking at her.

_Why does everything have to be a game or challenge to him?_ she thought, feeling annoyed.

The same thing had been happening everyday for the last two weeks. Hermione remembered the first time she came to this spot to find it already occupied. Seeing who was occupying it, Hermione's first thoughts were to leave immediately. She didn't have time to throw insults at him. She just wanted to find a good place to work.

But the way he stared at her the second she arrived made her stop dead in her tracks. It was clear that he was taunting her, seeing if she was going to stay or not. She did, but she never got any work done.

And here she was now. Again. Hermione sighed out loud and dropped her heavy bag on the ground. She sat in her usual spot her back to the wall, busying herself by sorting her notes and books. He watched her for a few seconds. When she raised her head and stared at him in confusion, he turned away, a light blush creeping on his pale cheeks.

_That's odd. He's been doing that more often_, she thought. It wasn't the first time Hermione had caught Draco Malfoy staring at her with an odd expression on his face.

Draco stared at the sky, counting the many white dots in the black sky. The sky was clear and the moon shined brightly. There was a gently breeze and he felt as if the wind was whispering a secret in his ear. He smiled genuinely at the idea for a second, enjoying the sensation of the wind tickling his ear.

The silence continued on. It seemed that the two students were silently challenging the other to speak. A new challenge. Draco turned his head to see if she was still reading her book to find her staring at him, an odd expression on her face. This time it was her turn to blush as she quickly looked down, her eyes boring holes into the page. He, however, continued to stare at her…out of curiosity.

Her brown hair was still untamed and fell roughly down her back. She had smooth skin, a straight nose and soft pink lips, which she was biting.

All the times he ever had faced her, she always wore a look of great dislike and hate, reflecting what he felt for her. But now that she was staring at one spot on the page made Draco smirk.

_She's nervous around me_, he realized and for some odd reason, his heart swelled with pride. _I'll play a little bit of fun and games._

Draco rose from his seat by the window, walking slowly to catch her attention. Hermione's body stiffened.

_What the hell does he want with me?_ she thought.

Draco stopped right beside her and sat down, their clothes touching. Purposely, Draco blew into her ear. Hermione turned around to face him, her eyes widened in shock. In only a matter of seconds, she had grabbed all her things and bolted down the staircase.

Draco stared at the place where Hermione had sat, not knowing what to think. He finally stood up, not understanding the odd feeling coursing through his body.

But even in his sleep, all he could see was her face in his mind over and over again.

But what was she to him?

_Absolutely nothing_, Draco thought thinking about last night. He was sitting in the History of Magic classroom, replaying everything in his mind.

He absentmindedly played with the quill in his hand, ignoring everything that Professor Binns was saying. His mind kept going back to her, wondering if he was going to see her later that night. It wasn't like he enjoyed her company, of course not! How could he, when she was below him?

The bell rang and he stuffed his books and parchments in his bag, his mi..nd elsewhere. It seemed that an eternity had passed but now it was finally lunch. His stomach growled in anticipation as he thought about the food that was waiting for him in the Great Hall.

He eagerly sat down at the Slytherin table and stuffed his mouth with food. He wasn't really in the mood to tell his hilarious stories of Potty and Weasel. But nonetheless, his eyes stopped at the Gryffindor table where the "Golden Trio" was chatting happily with each other. It seemed that Potty had told a funny story and everyone surrounding him were bursting with laughter. But it wasn't Potter that interested him. It was the girl with a smile on her face sitting beside him. An innocent smile that brightened her entire face, looking as though her face was shinning.

_I wonder if I could make her smile like that_, he thought absentmindedly.

Suddenly his fork collided with his plate as his goblet of pumpkin juice spilled all over the table, staining the white cloth.

_Did I just say I wanted Granger to smile? What's wrong with me?_ thought Draco horrified.

"Malfoy watch it," cried a seventh year Slythering sitting beside him.

Draco merely grunted in response. He hesitantly lifted his eyes from his plate, searching for that same girl sitting at the Gryffindor table. But he quickly looked away once she noticed him staring at her.

"What is wrong with me today?" he mumbled to himself, picking up his fork and stabbing his foot with it.

He tore his eyes away from his plate, not to give the impression to his fellow Slytherins that he was depressed for some reason. He turned to his right, trying to engage into the conversation about making fun of Longbottom during Potions but his interest was dieing.

His eyes, no matter what his mind was telling him, kept coming back to the Gryffindor table.

_What in the world is that Weasel doing?_ he suddenly thought in outrage. Ronald Weasley had calmly wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, making her blush.

To make Draco even more furious, Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on the cheek before he and Harry rose from the table. Draco stared angrily at the leaving form of Ron. He was furious and he didn't know why. The idea of punching Ronald Weasley square on the nose made Draco grin wickedly.

What was wrong with him?

_It's not like I like her or something_, he thought to himself as he too rose from the Slytherin table.

His appetite for food had mysteriously left him, his stomach now suddenly in knots. He was sure that if he saw the food on his plate again, he would feel sick.

Storming out of the Great Hall, Draco ignored the raised eyebrows of many students, all of them wondering what was his problem. Making his way to the Slytherin Common Room, Draco decided that he was going to have a little talk with Hermione Granger.

A few hours later Draco returned to the same spot where he had been for the past two weeks. The Astronomy tower was a quiet relaxing place. Even though he was staring outside, his ears were attentive, waiting to hear footsteps ascending the tower.

"She's late," he said to the walls.

And then he heard it. The soft noise of shoes quietly hitting against the marble floor. He smirked to himself. She was here and he felt oddly relieved. For an unknown reason, he had felt worried, as if she wasn't going to come anymore but instead spend time with Weasley. The knots in his stomach loosened slightly.

He casually turned around to see her, a blank expression on his face. He saw that she had brought her books. This time, neither spoke up but stared at each other. Not a sound came from either one of them. She sat down at her usual spot, her back facing the wall. But Draco didn't look away even when she stared up at him in annoyance, her face clearly saying to mind his own business.

"What?" she said.

He could tell that she was angry. He wasn't sure if she was angry because she lost the silent game once again. Or maybe she was angry because he had been staring intently at her for some time. Maybe it was both.

"What?" she repeated, her voice louder. She frowned at him like she did yesterday.

"Do you really like him?" asked Draco, masking his features into a bored expression.

Hermione stared at him in surprise, what he said registering in her mind slowly.

"Who? Ron?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, took you long enough," said Draco flatly.

Hermione frowned again at the tone of his voice.

"And what, you have a problem with that?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Yes," answered Draco truthfully and Hermione noticed for the first time that he actually looked mad.

The shock played on Hermione's face made him feel even more restless. He slowly walked towards her and kneeled down until both of them were at eye level. Only Hermione's brown eyes moved, following his every move. Draco could easily read the confusion and nervousness in her eyes and smirked inwardly to himself.

"Yes, I have a very big problem with that," he said as he grabbed Hermione's book that was sitting on her lap and slammed it shut.

He carelessly threw the book away. The thought that it was him who was this close to Hermione and not Weasley widened his smirk.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" cried Hermione angrily.

She tried to reach out and grab the book lying on the ground but Draco's lips came crashing against hers. This had definitely taken her by surprise as she stood still as a statue. The kiss at first was hard and rough but quickly became soft as Draco cupped Hermione's face with his hands. It was some time until Draco moved back. He silently stared at her, soaking in every single detail of her expression. The way her cheeks were a light pink, her mouth still opened in an O form, the dazed expression in her eyes.

Hermione opened her eyes to find Draco smirking down at her.

"Goodnight Granger," he whispered.

He got up, stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled an unfamiliar tune as he descended down the stairs.

Once Draco was gone, Hermione tentatively touched her lips with her fingers, remembering the feeling of his lips on hers. Why had he done that?

As soon as she asked the question, she knew. He was jealous. Jealous that she was getting all this attention from Ron the past couple of days and here he comes and kisses her like she belonged to him.

Unable to push away the confused and disoriented thoughts away, Hermione simply got up and walked to the Gryffindor Tower. Her heart was beating at a furious pace, butterflies in her stomach and her veins pumped with adrenaline. She hardly remembered how she even got to the Gryffindor Tower, her mind in such a daze.

Yes, Hermione could practically hear his voice saying "your mine."

The trouble was, she didn't know if she liked it or not.

(Author's Note: Reviews? Don't hesitate!

Blue sapphire lady)


End file.
